


Getting an Idea

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Facing the Strongest Fear [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 00:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19554421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: I picked two of my all time favorite movies to use in this. Hedwig and the Angry Inch is amazing, and I highly recommend it. Soldier’s Girl is an emotional roller coaster. You will cry your fucking eyes out. I’ve seen it a lot, and I cry like the first time every time. Based on a true story.





	Getting an Idea

**Author's Note:**

> I picked two of my all time favorite movies to use in this. Hedwig and the Angry Inch is amazing, and I highly recommend it. Soldier’s Girl is an emotional roller coaster. You will cry your fucking eyes out. I’ve seen it a lot, and I cry like the first time every time. Based on a true story.

Trying to find out how the boys would possibly feel about such a topic was almost as difficult as talking to them. It would take planning, that was for sure. However, it was Sam who actually sparked your idea, and mother nature that helped put it in effect.

It was storming outside the bunker, and had been for nearly a week. Had you not been living in the bunker, chances were you’d have no power, or would be worried your house would be blown away. It was getting pretty bad out there. Which left you, and the two Winchesters, holed up until further notice.

“Hey, guys?” You greeted them as you walked into the kitchen for lunch one day. “Was wondering if you wanted to have a movie marathon? I had a couple I haven’t seen in ages. Wanted to know if you wanted to join, then maybe we can watch a couple of Dean’s picks tomorrow, then Sam’s?” You asked, grabbing a soda from the fridge, along with the last slice of leftover pizza.

Dean shrugged. “Sure, why not?”

“Yeah. Why don’t you go set up and we’ll be right there?” Sam smiled, glad to see that you seemed to be in better spirits than you had been lately.

Them agreeing made you grin. “Alright.”

* * *

The first movie was already in when they made their way to where they felt like lounging. “Alright. What’s up first?” Dean asked, glancing at you.

You avoided looking right at him, not wanting to see if he made a face when you told him. “Hedwig and the Angry Inch.”

“Good movie.” Sam mused, making you look at him, a bit shocked. “What?” He chuckled. “I’d like to see it live, but that’s doubtful. I think Dean will actually like it.”

Dean’s interest was piqued. “Well, what are you waiting for? Press play, damn it!” He chuckled.

* * *

“So, basically, Hedwig was born in Germany…” Dean started as you changed the movie. “Got a botched sex change, and now sings about a tiny dick?” He asked.

Sam cracked up. “That’s what you took from that? You didn’t get the soulmate thing? Or how love is tough, and confusing? No matter who you are? Or that you can go after whatever you want?”

Dean shrugged. “Well, yeah, but I just can’t imagine living with a one inch dick, that’s all.” He pointed out.

You chuckled. “Awe, would you be afraid to lose an inch?” You teased, hearing Sam choke on his drink behind you.

“ _Hey_!” Dean acted offended.

Sticking your tongue out at him, you flopped down in your seat and got comfortable. “This is Soldier’s Girl.”

* * *

All three of you sat silently at the end of the movie. As usual, you had cried. “ _Shit_.” Sam breathed, shaking his head.

“Yeah.” Dean agreed, in shock.

Swallowing, you wiped your cheeks. “Gets me every single time.” You admitted.

“I can see why.” Sam looked over. “I mean, beaten like that for who he was in love with? In the Army barracks??” He furrowed his brows.

Dean was getting riled up, too. “And how the hell did it take them that long to get a damn ambulance?” He spat. You jaw his jaw tick slightly, which meant he was pissed. “And the fact that’s a true story, so some _mom_ out there, and his _girlfriend_ have to live with that pain? **_Fuck that_**.” He motioned to the tv. “The asshole who beat him to death should get the same damn treatment.” He said, getting up and storming out of the room.

You looked at Sam. “Uh, I wasn’t expecting that.” You said quietly.

Sam shrugged. “Nothing’s really _expected_ with Dean.” He reminded you. “Besides, we go after demons, vampires, and things like that. Why get bothered by someone being true to themselves? Calpurnia is braver than most for being who she is- _herself_. I commend her for it.” He added. “People who get all pissy over people who are honest with themselves, and push against society? They’re just scared little assholes.”

“Good point.” You mused, nodding.


End file.
